


Just Jump

by Willowmist0012



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Future Fic, Rebellion, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowmist0012/pseuds/Willowmist0012
Summary: An underground society breaking the laws of space and time travel.





	1. Hurry Up and Jump

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I am bad at summarys. New to this and my first work.

I glanced back as I ran and saw the castle in flames, it looked radiant and beautiful, but it was on fire. What had I done? An arrow whizzed past my ear. Oh frick me. I obviously didn't cover my tracks, they knew it was me.

Running through the underbrush of this forsaken forest was not part of the plan. Branches lash out at me, grabbing onto me as if they are wishing for my death. Shouting. My pace quickens as I hear the villagers "There she is!" " Kill her." The raging glow of their torches pursues me. 

Trembling and burning I can't stop, for if I do they will surely catch me. I am not far out of range. 'You can do this, just a little faster.' My life drains as I see the light, glowing blue in front of me. I can't jump yet! As the light nears so does the realization. I don't have my gear! It got destroyed in that cursed castle.  The blue light engulfs me as I start jumping through the realm portal and disappear.  
I’m Shilk and I'm a realm jumper.

Traveling in this way is a good way to get behind bars but now-a-days the Fuzz are just as messed up as your high crime criminals. I mean its not like I want to get in trouble or that it's really that bad. Lof rogues, rebels, old convicts and even some common folk band up and create compounds. It’s like your own free underground society not run by the twisted dictators but lately the governing bodys has been stepping in. Everyone's been on their toes with constant homeless joining us, so we could end up being a target. Not that I mind they definitely liven it up.

"Ugh!" I hit the crusty ground. I should have expected it. Without gear I'll go back to my last destination and in my case that's this wasteland. Safety protocol makes it so you have to portal far away from the compound so if someone follows you back they just think you're going mineral hunting. Treading through sand and the occasional hole I start towards home.  

It was midday when I started and now it’s nearly dusk. My right leg feels sticky but if I look now I’ll probably stop. I can't stop yet. I just have to get over this dune and I'm there. As I come over the dune I enter the cloaked area. Doors. Who would have thought. I briskly move towards them, pounding with my fist.

“Who is it!” A familiar voice shouts. “Did you bring cookies? If not you can’t come in.”

“Its Shilk you goof! Now let me in!” I start to snicker as I reply.

The doors open and Rez pops out. He's my best friend and used to go on missions with me, but the leaders of the compound needed him in mechanics. Compared to him, I’m a short, freckled brunette and he's the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. It’s so annoying. His face darkens and his eyes just shriek as he looks at me. Rez rushes me into the building, here it comes I think exasperated.

“Where have you been, it’s been three days? Where is your gear? Look at your leg!” Rez begins the inquiry.

Glancing at my leg now I know what that sticky feeling was, it was blood. Shocked, I start to think back on what happened and I tell him as we head to Doc. Walking into Doc’s quarter, which he has made into a small walk in clinic of sorts. His room is clean everytime I come in, but he's a young guy so he has the time to do it along with his job. Doc looks me over very cautiously so as to not hurt me and sets to work. No one in the compound is paid for working in less you're doing a job for a Gruber that's your typical job employer but it's for more of the dirty work, but that’s all on the side. We have our own way of living, our own rules and it seems to work. Everyone's eating so I’m satisfied with it. I sit patiently as Rez explains the situation to the Doc for me, he glances back every now and then as I tune them out.  
After some time passes it’s all done. We sit there chatting about what I’ve missed until the lock down alarms go off. 

"Beep Beep Beep Beep."

This could just be a drill but we only have them every few months and we just had one last week.

"Beep Beep Beep."

Even with my leg wrapped I dash out of the room. I need to get my spare gear. I leave the boys behind. They need to get their own things together because if it's the real deal, if this isn't a drill we have to split and scramble.

The halls are filled with people rushing around like there's a fox in a hen house. This is not good. I push through the crowd. My rooms not that far away, only a few more doors down. I push my hand into the sensor and the door slides open. I rush in, grabbing supplies I’ll need, not that I have much anyway. Almost everything can fit in a small backpack. I grab the realm jumping gear, metal bands with lots of buttons and a pair of long work gloves. After slipping the gloves on I attach the bands to my wrists and ankles. Swinging my backpack on I grab my helmet and slip back into the crowded passageways. 

As I am heading towards Rez’s quarters I hear the crackle of the speakers and someone starts to speak.

“I am General Starford, your compound is under examination. All residents have been found guilty. You are under arrest under code 1032A. Do not retaliate or we will use force.”

This is not good, not good! I start shoving through the people, the people I have lived with, shared this place I call home. People start screaming. My heart is pounding. There are officers in this hall behind me but I can't stop. I start shoving and bumping into people as everyone's trying to get out of the way of the officers. Nearing the end of the hallway. I hear gunshots my pace quickens to a run.  One more turn and I’m clear. I lunge forward as something hits me in the shoulder. Pain. Scorching, realing pain. I feel the pain rise, heating up all around my shoulder. I can't stop. I turn into Rez’s open door and it shuts behind me. I look around to make sure they are here. I start punching coordinates. I sway to the side. Doc and Rez grab hold of my arms to steady me but I shrug them off. My vision is blurring, someone is banging on the door but we have no time. A portal opens and I grab their wrists and shouting erupts all around us. I turn and smile.  
“Jump!”


	2. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry just a short one but hey just me having ideas and putting them out :)

We land on solid firm ground thank goodness. I don't know what we would have done if we landed in an ocean or some watery substance.  
Never mind. I would take water to the solid pain I am feeling now. I turn to look and see if everyone eles is just as down as me. 

"Willow. Next time I just you follow." Doc says as he turns over to face me. 

"I'm great at jumping." I explain with mild sarcasm.   
Rez Groans as he turns to face our banter. "Your horrible at Jumping with tag on's." 

I smile and coe at him. "Awe you love partnering up with me. I make everything more..." I pause to think." More entertaining!" I snicker at the look Rez gives me. The sloping of his eyebrows, the look of 'yeah right' just filled with amusement. 

After we lay there for what seems like forever. We sit up and check all our supplies. Nothing of importantance was forgotten or lost in the time rift. With nothing being too out of order. We check our location out more fully. It seems like a field, grass and plant growth make it hard to miss. 'Just hope its not in present time'.


End file.
